Jurassic Journey
by LilMsAngelBear
Summary: Soon after their wedding, Jake and Cassie leave for Isla Sorna on a top secret mission. When they get there it is not as they expected and soon find themselves in danger. Sending a distressed letter to Marco and Tobias asking for help can the team be reunited with the help of Emmett Cullen and Jacob Black?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Setting is a few years after the final book in the Animorph series. The war between the animorphs and the Yeerks has ended, Ax has gone home to his home world. The main character/narrator in this is Tobias so most of it will be from his point of view. For the chapters that are NOT in his point of view I will make a note. Please review as this is my first ever fanfic! Criticism, comments, ideas, etc. Are all welcome :)**

**Thought speak will be in {****_brackets_****}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Animorphs, Twilight, Jurassic Park or anything that has to do with them. Credit goes to their respective authors, directors, etc.**

Chapter One: The Journey Begins

Here's the deal these days. They know _exactly_ who we are. They know _exactly_ where we live. We've got a few secrets left, and we're gonna use them. But just know that the end is coming. And we don't know how much longer we can do this. How much longer we can fight. What about you? Where will you be when it ends? Think about it. Think hard.

Ha! Who am I kidding, the war is over. It's been five years since the Yeerks left earth. Five years since Rachel's death. I don't know about the others but I was still mourning her death. Every time I went soaring through the skies and visited with the grizzly bear family living in the mountains I thought of her. Jake and Cassie had moved to Costa Rica, soon after their wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony. I watched them from the treetops. Marco was there, I know Rachel was there in spirit. It was after the wedding that we had a small meeting, where the plans for our future were made. That is where this story begins.

"Tobias? May we speak to you and Marco for a moment?" Cassie called out as she and Jake left the wedding party to the forest line behind them. Marco glanced at the tree I was perched in and nodded, holding out his arm. I fluttered down, landing lightly on his arm, watching my claws.

{_What is it Cassie? Is everything ok?}_ I asked cocking my head to the side, staring at them with one eye. Cassie smiled and nodded her head, leaning into Jake.

"Jake and I are leaving. We got offered a position on an island a couple hundred miles of the coast of Costa Rica. Our flight leaves in the morning. I wanted you two to be the first to know." She said proudly, glancing at Jake. He nodded his head smiling, pride in his eyes.

"What position is it? What kind of job?" Marco asked; always the most curious. After his movie deal he disappeared for a while avoiding people. He wanted to let the fame and publicity die down, try to live a normal life.

The shared glance between Cassie and Jake is what caught my interest the most. Jake took a breath before looking away, letting Cassie explain.

"We're not sure yet. All they told us is that they need mine and Jake's err… special talent. They said it is for some research. Not research on us, but the animals in this park they are building." Cassie quickly added at Marco's unanswered question.

{_Is it going to be dangerous?}_ I asked. {_You know if you need us there all you have to do is but ask. The war may be over but we are still a team.}_ Cassie smiled as she held out her arm, motioning for me to come to her. I hopped from Marco's arm and landed on hers, leaning my head into her touch as she gently scratched my head.

"It will be dangerous; as I do not know exactly what animals we will be dealing with but look at what we have done in the past. I think we will be able to handle it. After a couple months when things are settled we want you two to come down and visit." She glanced at Marco, waiting for his opinion.

Marco nodded. "We could do that. Tobias and I have some things to do before we do anything though. We need to run to Forks, Washington. There has been some strange animal activity going on that I wanted to investigate. Give me a chance to finish school." He said with a wink. Cassie and Jake smirked. It was true they all except for Tobias and Marco had finished school. {_At least you still look young enough to do senior year Marco.}_ I said slyly, turning to look at him.

Marco laughed as his cheeks slightly turned pink. It was true, out of them all Marco was the youngest, one of the reasons why the press loved him the most.

"It's settled then. You two will go to Forks and take care of whatever is going on, we will head to Costa Rica and get settled, in a couple months, by the time summer hits, we will send for you." Jake said with a nod, Cassie nodded, quietly agreeing. I said nothing but turned my head, looking into the sky.

{_Rachel would have loved a mission like this. She could have fit in going to school with Marco.} _I said quietly, a sad tone to my thoughts. The group went quiet for a moment, remembering their deer departed friend.

"Yes she would have but we all know she is here with us in spirit and in all of us." Cassie said, laying a hand gently on my back. I twisted my head, looking at my friends in turn. We all glanced at each other. We all remembered Rachel; she was undoubtedly the most bloodthirsty, ready for battle. Jake was the strongest, Cassie the smartest, Marco found the humor in everything, and I was the one who watched out for the others. I never said anything but to this day I still felt like it was my fault Rachel died. I should have been there for her.

"I hate to break your little group up but there are guests leaving, you two should be there to say good-bye." A female voice interrupted my thoughts. We all turned our heads at the sound of the voice, seeing Rachel's mother slowly approaching us. The group glanced at one another again before nodding in agreement, Cassie and Jake leaving hand in hand. I leapt off Cassie's arms into the air and hovered for a moment before landing on Marco's shoulder.

"It is nice to see you Tobias. I was wondering when we would see you again." She said kindly, with a smile. {_Jake and Cassie are two of my best friends; I wouldn't miss their wedding for the world. I just wish Rachel could have been here to see it. She would have loved it.}_

Rachel's mom said nothing but nodded sadly, agreeing with me. I sighed inwardly and hopped from Marco's shoulder to hers and nuzzled her gently with my head. I knew she was hurting as much as I was, just not with the same pain. My pain was a pain from losing a loved one; hers was one of losing a daughter, a family member. Something a parent should never have to deal with.

"You know she is always watching over us, from wherever she may be Tobias." She said kindly. "She would be proud of you, watching over the park the way you do and helping out Cassie and her parents." If I could have smiled I would have. I leaned into her, not saying anything. I could hear her small chuckle as she petted me, stroking my feathers.

"Tobias, we should go get packed. We can catch an early plane tomorrow." Marco said with a grin, knowing full well I would be flying on my own. I turned my head and glared at him softly with my raptor like stare. He chuckled and waited, turning his back.

I shook my head and licked her cheek gently. {_He's right, we do need to leave. I shall miss you. Please be careful_.} She nodded her head and held out her arm. I hopped down it, steadying myself on her wrist. {_Marco I will meet you at your place.}_ I said before taking off into the air.

"Will he ever forgive himself Marco?" I heard her ask as I lifted into the air. By the time Marco answered I was too far away to hear his answer.

_I miss you Rachel. You shouldn't have died that day. I should have warned you, but I didn't. I feel like it's my fault you died. I wonder what you would say now if you were here with us. Would you be flying high in the sky with me? Or running free in the fields like we used to? With this new mission, I wish you were joining us. It would be fun, teaming up with you like we used to. I know you can hear me up there, even if you can't respond, I just…._

_I wish I could go back. Back to that day and warn you, perhaps saving you. If things could have been different that day, you would have been here with me now. You would have been my date to Jake and Cassie's wedding. Oh Rachel you would of loved the wedding. Marco dressed in a tux amazingly. He looked sharp to. Cassie was a vision in cream; Jake dressed in his strikingly white tuxedo. I didn't feel right showing my face at the wedding, so I perched in a tree, watching over the wedding. Cassie, Jake, and Marco knew I was there even if the rest of the party didn't._

I sighed inwardly as my last thought went unanswered to the sky. I knew it was impossible for her to answer me but I wish she could. I clipped my wings and dove, the exhilarating feel of the wind flying through my feathers, the feeling of falling. I opened at the last minute soaring towards a familiar house, fluttering my wings to land on the windowsill of an open window on the second story.

There I waited for Marco's return, tucking my head under my wing, images of Rachel and flying birds soaring into my dreams.

**Author's Note: I will update this when I can. I have limited access to the internet. But I shall be writing diligently, at least one chapter a day. Again.. Please read and review. It would mean a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
The Park

"Jake! Cassie! Welcome to Costa Rica! Please follow me and I will show you to your rooms so you may unpack and get settled. The chopper will leave for the island in the morning at 6am sharp! Please be ready!" A young assistant named Mandi told the couple as they arrived at the hotel. As she led them to their rooms their gazes never left the sights around them, taking in the quality of the hotel. The lush red furniture in the welcoming area, the fountain in the middle, it was all high class.

"Breakfast will be brought to your room in the mornings before you depart for the island so please be sure to make your selections at night and give it to an attendant to send to the kitchen staff so they can have it prepared the night before. You will be staying in one of the luxury rooms, complete with a full bathroom and living area and a full master bedroom. There's a hot tub on the balcony for your private enjoyment. I hope you enjoy your stay! This is your room." She said, as she paused in front of a room with blood red double doors. She slid her master key card through the lock and opened both doors, stepping aside to let the couple enter.

"Oh my god, Jake this is beautiful! I told you there were going to be some perks to working with Dr. Hammond!" Cassie said excitedly. Jake said nothing but smiled and followed her into the room. He glanced at Mandi and nodded his head. "Thank you Mandi" he said quietly. Mandi nodded with a smile and turned walking away quickly.

Jake snorted and turned, looking for his wife. He found her standing on the balcony looking out at the ocean. "I can tell you are lost in thought my dear. What is it that has you thinking?" He asked her gently while wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Cassie smiled and leaned into his embrace with a content sigh. "I am just thinking of the job. We don't know much about it just that it's important and that we will be getting paid handsomely for it. It must be dangerous if they could not tell us the details when we were first approached." Her voice was quiet with thought.

Jake nuzzled the back of her neck, placing a feather light kiss upon her nape. "Don't worry about it now Cassie. We faced the Yeerk army and won. I think we can face this job. Now come to bed, there's something we need to take care of." He added with a low growl, pulling her back. Cassie giggled and followed her husband to their bed, falling into his embrace as their lips met in a feverish battle of tongues. After a small battle Cassie pushed Jake off her with a smile.

"We need to get up early Jake. There will be plenty of time for us to have our wedding night, again." She said with a small wink, turning onto her side and snuggling into his warm embrace. Jake snickered and wrapped his arms around her, sighing in content. "As you wish darling," he murmured softly. Soon the mixed sounds of their deep breathing could be heard throughout the room.

"Cassie. Cassie darling wake up. It's morning!" Jake said excitedly, nudging his wife softly. She stirred with a groan. "Ugh. Is it morning already? I feel like I could sleep the day away!" She said as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. "Who the hell is here this early in the morning? Send them away Jake, please!" Cassie moaned as she started to get out of bed, in a particular foul mood.

Jake, already dressed and ready to go, grinned and shook his head. He walked to the door and opened it, shocked to see an older man with a large belly and white hair. Black rimmed glasses on his face and a black cane in one hand. "Hello, uh, can I help you?" Jake asked, putting himself between the man and the doorway, blocking his view into the room knowing Cassie was still getting dressed.

"I am looking for a Mr. and Mrs. Berenson. Are you Jake Berenson?" The man asked. Jake looked at him a moment before nodding his head slightly, "Yes, I am. Who are you?" He asked confusion clear in his voice. "My name is Dr. John Hammond my dear boy. I am the reason you're here! Is Miss Cassie here?" He asked excitedly.

Hearing her name Cassie marched to the door, anger written on her face for the rude interruption so early in the morning. "Alright who's the jerk who knocks on our door so early in the morning? " She asked in a growl. Jake stepped in front of her with a calming smile. "Cassie my love this is Dr. Hammond. The one who has hired us," he said, grabbing her hands and holding them gently. Cassie's eyes went wide with shock as she took in the man's appearance.

"Dr. Hammond! I am so sorry, please forgive me! I'm Cassie and this is my husband Jake." She said with excitement, she grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen area, sitting him down at the table and turning to start a pot of coffee. "Can I get you anything sir, while we wait for the coffee to be ready?" She asked, her hospitality coming out in waves.

Dr. Hammond looked at Jake. "Is she always like this?" He asked with a laugh. Jake said nothing but sat and nodded his head with a smile. "I would love to stay for coffee dear but we really must be off if we are to get a start on why you are here. There is a chopper waiting in the bay area if you would kindly get ready and come with me." Cassie and Jake looked at each other. Neither suspected they would be starting so soon.

They said nothing but nodded and grabbed their morphing outfits and putting them in a backpack which Jake slung over his shoulder. "We're ready." They said in unison. Dr. Hammond grinned, "Very well then, let us be off!" He said as he led the couple out to the chopper.

It didn't take long for them to get in the air and on their way. Soon they were flying over the vast ocean approaching a large island. Watching the wave's crash alongside the rocky hillsides of the border. The island seemed to get bigger as they approached, they could see many hills, all covered in thick forest. The chopper flew on, taking them deeper into the island, flying above a large clearing, where they could clearly see the compound. They landed near a breathtaking waterfall with a few jerks and plummets.

"The island is beautiful professor." Cassie said in awe as she gazed at the waterfall. "I wonder what animals live here, if any are still undiscovered." Dr. Hammond grinned as he led them to a pair of green jeeps. "All in good time my dear; I will show you what you will be dealing with. Trust me when I say you have never seen creatures like this up close and personal." He said as he climbed into one of the jeeps. Jake and Cassie looked at each other, confused at his cryptic words.

Soon the jeep approached a large clearing, a giant lake in the center and few trees throughout. Cassie and Jake sat in the backseat of the first jeep, chatting away with each other not paying attention even when the jeep stopped. "If you two can stop talking for a moment and look to your right, you will see one of the creatures I spoke of." Dr. Hammond said with a slight chuckle at the couples collective gasp.

Their eyes went huge as they took in the site. Standing not two hundred yards from them was a magnificent beast, standing as tall as the trees from which it ate. The creature had a large body and stood on four long thick legs. It had a long tail that ended in almost a whip, moving about like it was alive. Its head stretched high above the ground on a massive neck as it ate from the tree tops.

Jake was the first to get over the shock. "That… That's a… a dinosaur!" He exclaimed. He was at a loss for words. Cassie grinned and nodded her head, saying nothing. Dr. Hammond laughed at the expression on their faces and glanced at the creature. "Indeed that is. That is a brachiosaurus. One of the few saurapods on the island. Welcome to Jurassic Park" He said with a grin as the jeep started again and carried them off to the compound.

**A/N: I know… This isn't a very exciting chapter… I'm working up to it I promise! The first few chapters are going to be slow going, getting the setting and feel for the story all together. Please read, review, and give criticism. This is my first fan fic and I want to know what you all think! **


End file.
